


Десять ударов

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Фик, в котором Джош шлёпает Тайлера
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	1. come and get it

Джош открывает дверь: он в чёрной лыжной маске, раздетый по пояс, в мешковатых штанах цвета хаки. Тайлер благодарен ему за то, что он успел подготовиться.

Он проходит в квартиру. За ним щёлкает замок. В дальней комнате горит свет. Ладони потеют. Сердце глухо бьётся в груди, по спине проходит озноб.

— Проходи, — строго говорит Джош.

В комнате тоже всё готово: у Тайлера пересыхают губы, когда он понимает, что Джош освободил пространство рядом с высокой кушеткой. Он так давно здесь не был, он забыл, как одурманивающе на него действует вид подлокотника, на который он через несколько минут ляжет животом.

— Сколько?

— Десять, — Тайлер стягивает худи через голову.

— Сначала флоггер?

— Нет, сразу ладонью.

Джош наклоняет голову набок и молчит.

— Стоп-слово?

— Жёлтый.

Джош кивает и отходит в сторону.

— Джинсы и трусы до лодыжек, — изменившимся тоном говорит он.

Тайлер подчиняется и короткими шагами подходит к дивану. Облизывает губы, прикрывает глаза. Кожа томится.

Он наклоняется, ложится животом на бархатный подлокотник, вытягивает руки вперёд. Джош встаёт сзади, просит расставить ноги шире и придвинуться ближе к дивану. Ещё раз обходит вокруг, осматривает со всех сторон, одобрительно хмыкает. Тайлер чувствует, что у него выступила испарина от ожидания первого удара.

Приглушённо горит свет, как он любит. Джош наносит ему первый удар и сразу второй, как он любит. Сначала по правой, потом по левой ягодице. Тайлер дышит чаще.

— Ещё, — шепчет он.

— Тебе так нравится, шлюха? — третий удар — ошеломляющий, у Тайлера болезненно загораются щёки.

Он слышит, как Джош делает полукруг по комнате: его шаги такие осторожные, как у подкрадывающегося животного. Тайлер облизывает губы. Джош ударяет четвёртый раз, потом пятый. У Тайлера брызгают слёзы, и он стонет. Ноги становятся ватными, низ живота ноет, возбуждённый член трётся о бархатную ткань.

Он никогда не использовал стоп-слова, он знает, что сегодня тоже не будет его использовать. Он кончит от удовольствия, от блаженства, которое в конце дарует боль. Боже, он хотел бы, чтобы он попросил не о десяти ударах, а хотя бы о пятнадцати.

Тайлер сжимает подушку в кулак, когда Джош наносит шестой удар. Он такой звонкий, пронизывающий всё его существо до самых костей. Кожа горит, и Тайлер изнывает в ожидании следующего удара. Он вскрикивает, когда он следует, и вскрикивает ещё раз, когда ударив, Джош говорит «восемь!»

Тайлер жалеет ещё об одном: что он не может полноценно видеть это действо со стороны. Как его задница наливается красным, как он трётся мокрым лицом об диван, обезумевший от удовольствия и боли, как Джош заносит руку, чтобы шлёпнуть его до звона в ушах.

— Девять!

Тайлер слышит, как Джош расстёгивает ширинку, приспускает штаны. Тайлер закрывает глаза, приоткрывает рот и не ощущает десятый удар: оргазм охватывает его. Он бьётся в судорогах, беспорядочно двигая бёдрами, впиваясь пальцами в подушку, выкрикивая непонятные слова. Джош хватает его за волосы, тянет голову на себя. Тайлер чувствует, как по спине скатываются тёплые капли, как часто Джош дышит над ним.

Когда всё заканчивается, он подхватывает Тайлера за талию и аккуратно опускает на пол. Тайлер глубоко дышит. Во всём теле разлита нега. Он слышит шаги, слышит, как Джош открывает пачку салфеток.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — полушёпотом отвечает Тайлер, пытаясь кивнуть.

— Я очень удивился, когда получил твоё сообщение, — в голосе Джоша слышна улыбка. — Давно тебя здесь не было.

Тайлер молчит, понимая, что у него нет сил ответить. Он наполнен чувственным удовольствием до краёв. Он сыт, как утолившее голод дикое животное.

Джош вытирает ему спину, едва ощутимо намазывает чем-то ягодицы. Потом помогает подняться.

Он без маски, и Тайлер смотрит на него, как впервые.

— Привет.

— Здравствуйте.

— Давно не виделись.

— Я как раз об этом говорил пять минут назад, — Джош улыбается, и Тайлер слабо ему вторит.

— М, — он сосредоточенно натягивает джинсы. — Надо как-нибудь тебя на ужин позвать что ли.

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь, — Джош улыбается шире.

Тайлер краснеет и накидывает на голову худи.

— Как-нибудь это обязательно случится, — он находит в себе смелость заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Окей, — Джош жмёт плечами и весело смотрит на него.

Он провожает Тайлера до двери. Они останавливаются.

— Спасибо, — он протягивает Джошу руку.

Тот качает головой и жмёт её в ответ.

— Обращайся.

Тайлер выходит из квартиры. Он смотрит на ладонь, улыбается и вызывает лифт.


	2. something from before

Первый раз после перерыва в четыре года они встретились в Колумбусе. Вернувшись в родной город, Тайлер забыл, что может наткнуться там на старых друзей и одноклассников, что некоторые из них будут даже рады встрече с ним. Всё то время, которое он провёл в универе, он не поддерживал ни с кем связь, кроме родителей. Сейчас всё казалось чужим и незнакомым. Новым. Тайлера это пугало, и по возвращению он сутки не выходил из дома. Он спал, смотрел в потолок, думал о том, что делать дальше. На вторые сутки он решил, что готов к переменам и вышел на улицу.

Он не мог не заметить, что многое здесь тоже изменилось: вместо парикмахерской сделали кафе, вместо автомойки — парикмахерскую, где-то посадили деревья, где-то наоборот вырубили. Солнце светило ярко, дул ветер, и только это казалось неизменным. Тайлер завернул за угол. Вот кофейня, которой здесь не было четыре года назад. Он остановился, посмотрел в окно: внутри, кроме баристы, никого не было. Тайлер достал телефон, проверил время: одиннадцать утра.

Звякнул колокольчик. Тайлер слегка поморщился: он не любил создавать шум. Бариста обернулся, открыл было рот, чтобы произнести классическое «чем могу вам помочь», но передумал.

— Тайлер? — он на ходу вытер руки полотенцем и вышел из-за стойки. — Ты вернулся.

Тайлер опасливо сделал шаг назад, борясь с желанием выбежать отсюда. Он присмотрелся: старые воспоминания наложились на улыбающееся лицо перед ним. Это был Джош, с которым они учились в одной школе, жили на соседних улицах и не общались примерно лет пять.

— Оу, да, — Тайлер опустил голову. — Привет.

— Привет, — Джош раскинул руки, чтобы обнять его, но Тайлер увернулся от объятий. — Как… как дела? — Джош сглотнул.

— Вчера вернулся, — Тайлер смотрел в сторону. — А у тебя?

Звякнул колокольчик. Он обернулся: зашла девушка с парнем. Они приветливо улыбнулись Джошу. Тот кивнул и сказал им:

— Я сейчас подойду, — потом посмотрел на Тайлера: — Слушай, у меня смена до пяти, может встретимся?

У Тайлера закололо под сердцем. Он уловил приближающийся приступ паники, знакомый до боли.

Скажи нет. Скажи нет. Скажи нет.

— Да, хорошо, — он выжал из себя улыбку.

Джош радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ и направился к стойке.

*

По дороге домой он корил себя за то, что согласился. За то, что не взял у Джоша телефон, чтобы позвонить и сказать, что он не сможет прийти на встречу. За то, что вообще вернулся в этот город. Зачем?

Все долгих шесть часов до встречи он мучился от неуверенности, но в итоге любопытство и чувство ответственности победили. К пяти он вернулся в кофейню.

Джош сказал:

— Я знаю хороший бар, можем начать там.

Начать. Это слово ударило Тайлера под дых. Он перевёл дыхание и слабо кивнул.

Бар действительно оказался уютным: мягкие диваны с высокой спинкой отделяли столики друг от друга, и поэтому создавалось впечатление, что они одни в помещении.

— Я слышал про твоего отца, — после первого глотка пива сказал Джош.

Тайлер чуть не подавился. Он обвёл взглядом зал и потянулся за своим бокалом.

— Давай не будем об этом, — пробормотал он.

— Прости. Я хотел…

— Не стоит, — перебил Тайлер.

Джош промолчал. Выпил ещё пива. Спросил про учёбу в Нью-Йорке, рассказал, как ездил с братом в Канаду. Тайлер кивал и мычал в ответ, чувствуя, как пьянеет. Плечи расслабились, а вслед за ними всё тело.

Заговорили про личную жизнь. Тайлер рассмеялся. Джош поднялся и спросил:

— Что тебе взять?

— А ты что будешь? — язык заплетался.

— Думаю, взять чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Тогда мне то же, что тебе.

Джош вернулся с двумя стаканами и бутылкой виски.

— Гулять так гулять, — улыбнулся он.

— У меня никого не было, пока я был в Нью-Йорке.

Бутылка замерла в двух сантиметрах от стакана.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Ладно, — Тайлер потянулся. — Был кое-кто, но всё это несерьёзно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я трахался, потому что думал, что надо трахаться, но это не давало мне абсолютно никаких эмоций. Ну потрахались мы, и дальше что?

— Кто это был? — Джош поднял свой стакан.

— Какая разница?

— Я уточню: парень или девушка?

Тайлер сощурился.

— А ты хорош.

— Я просто давно тебя знаю, — Джош улыбнулся, и они чокнулись. — За дружбу.

Виски обожгло горло, выступили слёзы. Тайлер откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Интересно, мог ли Джош дать ему то, что он хотел?

— Ну, а ты? — скрипуче пропел он.

— У меня была девушка.

— Но?

— Мы расстались.

Тайлер довольно улыбнулся и протянул стакан. Стекло глухо ударилось о стекло.

— За нас, — сказал он и допил виски двумя большими глотками.

*

Следующее, что он увидел, это сияющая белизна унитаза. Его шатало из стороны в сторону, и он с трудом ухватился за края. Его вырвало, и он чуть не завалился на бок, но его удержали за плечи. Он услышал голос Джоша — далеко-далеко, как будто из другой вселенной:

— Ну ты даёшь, Джозеф.

*

Тускнело утро. Тайлер со стоном открыл глаза и лёг на спину. Потолок кружился. Где это он? Он приподнял одеяло и увидел, что он в одних трусах. Повернул голову: рядом безмятежно спал Джош. Тайлера затошнило, и он упал обратно на подушку.

Он должно быть уснул, потому что, когда он вновь открыл глаза, Джош стоял перед ним и протягивал стакан воды.

— Мы трахались? — Тайлер жадно отхлебнул.

— Я тебя пальцем не тронул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, я сам разделся?

— Ты очень старался, — он сел рядом. — Завтракать будешь?

— Шутишь?

— Да нет, — сказал Джош и замолчал.

Тайлер почувствовал, что за ним внимательно наблюдали. Он сел на кровати и посмотрел в окно. Что он вчера натворил? Зачем он столько выпил?

— Скажи, как есть, — тихо попросил Тайлер.

— Сказать что? — Джош старался звучать удивлённо, но Тайлер уловил, что он понимал о чём речь.

— Я тебя домогался? — ему стало так стыдно, он не мог посмотреть Джошу в глаза.

— Нет, но…

Тайлер подумал о кинжале: как одно-единственное «но» вспороло его сердце пополам.

— Но?

— Я… — сказал Джош и встал. — Я сначала думал, что ты несерьёзно, но потом, когда ты рассказал мне, я понял, что…

Тайлер сжал пустой стакан, который, оказывается, до сих пор держал. Что он вчера рассказал? Он ничего не помнил, кроме бутылки виски до и унитаза после. Он не помнил, как он здесь оказался, не помнил, что раздевался, как он мог помнить, что он рассказывал Джошу?

— Что именно?

— Про отца и… твои, скажем так, предпочтения.

Тайлер откинул одеяло. Увидел, что на нём заношенные трусы с бананами, и накинул одеяло обратно.

— Я пойду, — глухо сказал он, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Где моя одежда?

Джош указал на стул, на которой кучей были свалены джинсы и худи. Затем он поднялся и ушёл на кухню.

Тайлер лихорадочно оделся, выскочил в коридор. Оглянулся вокруг: его кед нигде не было. Чёрт, потерял он их что ли.

— Слева, — услышал он.

Пыхтя, Тайлер натянул обувь. Похлопал себя по карманам: телефон был на месте.

— Ладно, — он попробовал улыбнуться. — Спасибо за приём и всё такое.

— Подожди, — Джош внимательно посмотрел на него. — Я просто очень смутился, потому что я с таким ещё не сталкивался, но я могу понять, правда! — глаза у него заблестели. — Тем более, после того, что ты мне вчера рассказал.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя в коридоре сейчас воспылал костёр моей собственной инквизиции, расскажи мне в конце-концов, что я тебе вчера наговорил, — повысил голос Тайлер.

— Без проблем, — Джош жестом пригласил его в кухню.

Он поставил вариться кофе, достал две чашки.

— Мы целовались, — буднично сообщил Джош. — Вчера.

— Оу, — отозвался Тайлер, прикидывая, испытывает ли он разочарование или стыд от того, что не помнил этого: последний раз они целовались лет пять назад. И не только целовались.

— Ты много говорил. Умолял меня тебя отшлёпать.

Тайлер вздрогнул, как от пощёчины. Лицо загорелось, будто он действительно её получил.

— Сначала мне было смешно, потому что… думай обо мне, что хочешь, но не в моём стиле даже трахаться с человеком, который едва ли осознаёт, что он несёт по пьяни, — Джош слабо улыбнулся, его скулы порозовели. — Ты тоже это понимал, и через какое-то время перестал расстёгивать мне ширинку и предлагать обмен услугами. Типа, я тебе десять шлепков, а ты мне — минет.

Тайлер был готов бежать на край земли. Он так и сделает, когда это всё закончится.

— Ты рассказывал про отца, и… — Джош замолчал, словно ему стало трудно говорить. — Я знаю, что отвратительно поступал с вами, но не знал, что настолько. Ты рассказал, что ходил к психиатру в Нью-Йорке. Это ужасно. Мне правда очень-очень жаль, что так получилось.

Он снова замолчал. Тайлер отошёл к окну, раздвинул жалюзи. Небо было серое, вдалеке, сквозь тяжёлые облака прорезались золотые лучи солнца.

— Я рассказал тебе, как он бил нас?

— Да. Особенно тебя. В таких деталях, что я даже немного протрезвел, — Джош усмехнулся. — Прости.

— Это уже позади. Больше он не бьёт меня. Он умер.

— Да, но… что он с тобой сделал? — тихо спросил Джош.

Тайлер смотрел на облака и думал о том, что хотел бы превратиться в воздушный шар и парить далеко-далеко отсюда.

— Ты считаешь, что я урод? — спросил он после долгой паузы.

— Нет, я… — Джош встал рядом. — Я тоже хотел рассказать тебе кое-что, — он помолчал. — Я хотел рассказать тебе об этом вчера, но решил, что лучше поговорить об этом, когда мы протрезвеем.

Тайлер покосился на него. Он совершенно точно знал, что Джош вырос в замечательной семье, где детей могли отругать, но никогда не били. Или он чего-то не знает?

— Про что ты?

Джош потёр лоб. Сделал глубокий вдох и отвёл взгляд.

— Помнишь Марка? Он учился с нами?

— Очень смутно, но припоминаю.

— Я бывал у него дома — иногда делали домашку, или просто тусили. У него был строгий отец, очень набожный, заставлял ходить в церковь по воскресеньям, молиться до посинения в углу, и не дай бог, если Марк делал что-то не так, — Джош сглотнул и быстро посмотрел на Тайлера. — Короче, ты понял.

— Понял.

— Иногда отец устраивал разборки при мне: он орал, швырял вещи, проклинал всё на свете. Я обычно успевал смываться, но пару раз так получилось, что я стал свидетелем настоящей казни.

Их глаза встретились, и Тайлер почувствовал, как у него противно засосало в желудке. Он сглотнул. Мерзкое ощущение усилилось.

— Его отец заставил меня остаться, и я остался. Нам тогда было около тринадцати, — Джош сощурился. — Он заставил Марка снять штаны, вместе с трусами. Потом… он подошёл к отцу, который сидел на диване, и лёг животом на его колени, и отец начал его бить, — он опустил голову. — Марк ревел в голос, а его отец мерно отсчитывал удары. Их было двадцать не меньше, я не помню, но помню, что я стоял, как завороженный и не мог отвести взгляда от… того, что происходило. Это было так странно, так… противно и…

Он замолчал и прикусил губу, глядя в пол.

— Ты думаешь на тебя это как-то повлияло? — спросил Тайлер.

— Я начал думать об этом вчера. После того, как ты рассказал, что… ты любишь, когда тебя шлёпают, что для тебя это лучший способ разрядиться, я подумал, что я мог бы…

— Отшлёпать меня? — Тайлер не мог поверить, что они действительно протрезвели.

— Да? — Джош облизнул губы. — Но я не собираюсь это делать прямо сейчас. Мне нужно подготовиться.

— Это правильное решение, — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Просто… я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, что я не думаю, что ты урод, или извращенец. Я тебя давно знаю, между нами было всякое, я считаю нас друзьями, больше чем друзьями, ты можешь во всём на меня положиться.

Тайлер опустился на стул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он представить себе не мог, что встреча с бывшим одноклассником обернётся такими откровениями.

— Я не уверен, что мне это нужно на постоянной основе, и я не уверен, что я хочу, чтобы мы… были парой? Или как это сейчас называется?

Джош присел перед ним на корточки.

— Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять делать то, что ты не хочешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы продолжали общаться и если я чем-то могу тебе помочь, ты можешь ко мне обратиться.

— Это какое-то безумие, — Тайлер потряс головой.

— Ну да, не каждый день друг соглашается тебя отшлёпать по старой памяти, — Джош улыбнулся.

Тайлер криво улыбнулся в ответ. Потом кивнул.

— Запиши мой телефон, — предложил Джош. — Звони и пиши мне, когда захочешь.

У двери они пожали друг другу руки. Поколебавшись секунду, Тайлер быстро обнял Джоша за плечи и вышел за дверь.


	3. ever after

Тайлер тщательно обдумывал предложение Джоша, и чем больше он думал, тем сильнее ему хотелось попробовать.

Последний раз он занимался подобной практикой в Нью-Йорке, год назад. Он пошёл на осознанный риск, когда заплатил мужику из закрытого БДСМ клуба, с которым переписывался несколько недель перед встречей. Тот позиционировал себя, как хорошего мастера с широкой клиентурой. Тайлер хотел узнать его получше, но в итоге желание удовлетворить потребности пересилило страх.

Всё прошло хорошо, по правилам. Они всё обсудили, даже подписали контракт. Мужик оказался чутким и внимательным, и сделал всё, как просил Тайлер.

Сначала Тайлер просил десять шлепков ладонью. Казалось, что это тянулось вечность, он не ожидал такого блаженства и кончил дважды. Через две недели он снова написал мужику, и попросил пятнадцать. Потом в ход пошёл флоггер. Потом пэддл. Плётка. Хлыст. Но для Тайлера ничто не могло сравниться со шлепками голой ладонью. Этого было достаточно.

Насколько Джош сделает всё, как нужно, Тайлер понятия не имел. Джош не был мастером из Нью-Йорка, но Джош был человеком, которого Тайлер хорошо знал. Правда, это не поможет, если Джош неправильно его ударит. Плохой удар мог стоить дорого. Тайлеру совсем не хотелось стать инвалидом из-за своих странных сексуальных предпочтений.

С другой стороны, он доверился незнакомому мужику из Нью-Йорка, но не может довериться Джошу? Джош сказал, что подготовится, поэтому вполне возможно, что с ним тоже всё пройдёт хорошо. Попробовать стоит хотя бы раз.

Тайлер написал ему через месяц после встречи.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты был в лыжной маске, голый по пояс, и в штанах. Когда я прийду, сделай вид, что мы незнакомы. Стоп-слово скажу на месте»

Джош отшлёпал его, нагнув через диванный подлокотник. Первые два удара были слабыми, и Тайлеру пришлось выкрикнуть:

— Наотмашь! Если что-то пойдёт не так, для этого есть стоп-слово.

Джош ударил сильнее, и Тайлер взвыл, простонал «о дааа» сквозь зубы, встал удобнее.

— Грязная шлюха, тебе нравится, когда с тобой так обращаются, да?

— Сильнее! — выкрикнул Тайлер то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия.

Иногда Джош тянул его за волосы — Тайлер позволял, ему это нравилось. Иногда Джош кончал ему на спину, и Тайлеру это тоже нравилось. Иногда, после того, как он достигал оргазма, он слышал, как Джош стоял сзади и шумно дрочил, стонал и выкрикивал ругательства, достигая пика. Тайлеру это нравилось.

Они встречались раз в две-три недели, остальное время Тайлер избегал Джоша. Он никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что друг выполняет его сексуальные фантазии. Он был благодарен Джошу, но не мог себе представить, чтобы они пошли пить чай, после того, Джош отхлестал его по заднице. Говорили бы о работе, или о том, чтобы пойти в ближайший парк погулять.

Расставаясь, они обычно жали друг другу руки. Один раз Джош предложил остаться и посмотреть фильм, но Тайлер пробормотал «работа, проект» и буквально выбежал из квартиры. Позже Джош прислал ему сообщение и извинился за то, что — как ему показалось — он начал давить. Тайлер помрачнел: господи, почему он извиняется, он ни в чём не виноват. Он ответил:

«Всё хорошо. Когда-нибудь я приглашу тебя на ужин»

Тайлер действительно пригласил его на ужин. Это случилось примерно через месяц. Он не любил часто приходить к Джошу ещё и потому, что частые сессии уменьшали чувствительность. Чем больше времени между встречами, тем ярче впечатления, тем сильнее оргазм.

Перед тем как уйти, Тайлер выдавил из себя:

— Может, как-нибудь поужинаем вместе?

— Я не против, — ответил Джош.

Но дальше приглашения дело не заходило. Тайлер не знал, куда пойти, что говорить, что надевать. Он не понимал, действительно ли он хотел этого. Хотел ли он спокойно сидеть с Джошем за столиком и вести беседы за жизнь. Ему было неловко даже думать об этом. В то же самое время, ему не нравилось, как он обращался с Джошем — как будто он бездушная секс-машина. Это было не так, Тайлер знал это. Он знал, что Джош добрый, честный и заботливый, и всё, что Тайлер способен дать ему — странный способ достигнуть оргазма. Джош не возражал, его вроде всё устраивало, но Тайлер чувствовал, что так долго продолжаться не может просто потому, что человеческие отношения должны развиваться, иначе они обречены на завершение. А Тайлер не хотел, чтобы его отношения с Джошем, хоть и своеобразные, закончились.

В следующий раз Тайлер снова упомянул ужин, и Джош согласился.

— Я посмотрю, куда можно пойти и пришлю адрес.

Он ничего не посмотрел, ничего не прислал. Его охватила паника, с которой он не мог справиться и вместо того, чтобы написать об этом Джошу, он исчез на два месяца. Занял себя работой. Думал о том, чтобы завести собаку. Планировал, куда поехать в отпуск. Читал. Спал. Время от времени дрочил — лениво, без особого желания, кроме мысли, что возможно когда-нибудь простая дрочка поможет ему стать нормальным гетеросексуалом.

Однажды в конце мая на работе случился завал. Он накосячил, начальник строго отчитал его, пригрозил увольнением, и в минуту, когда Тайлер вышел из офиса, он понял, что ему нужно. Не позволяя себе думать о последствиях, он достал телефон и написал Джошу.

*

Джош отшлёпал его, и Тайлер чуть не потерял сознание от удовольствия. Перед тем, как уйти, у него вырвались заученные слова про ужин, и на этот раз Тайлер решил, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы отблагодарить Джоша.

Сначала он выбрал ресторан, но потом подумал, что лучше закажет еду на дом и пригласит Джоша к себе.

К себе. Тайлеру стало нехорошо. Он давно не принимал гостей. Он никогда не принимал гостей. Внезапно охватило ощущение праздника: он зажжёт свечи, накупит экзотических блюд, наденет самую белую рубашку, включит романтическую музыку.

Потом передумал: это был бы слишком резкий переход. Тайлер хотел немного пообщаться, узнать, как Джош поживает, показать ему, что его интересуют не только шлепки по заднице. Тайской еды и приглушённого света будет достаточно. Тайлер знал, что Джош любил группу Sigur Ros: ему наверняка понравится, если их музыка будет играть на заднем фоне.

Он нервно провёл по волосам, укладывая непослушные пряди, вытер потные ладони об джинсы и распахнул дверь.

— Привет, — Джош держал в руке бутылку.

— Я почти не пью после того случая, — выпалил Тайлер, указывая на неё.

— Оу, окей. Оставим до лучших времён, — он улыбнулся. — Можно войти?

Вечер начинался не лучшим образом: Джош едва переступил через порог, и Тайлер не знал, куда деть руки, что говорить, как себя вести, чтобы окончательно всё не разрушить.

— Как дела? — спросил он и покраснел, как будто спросил о чём-то неприличном.

— Дела в кофейне идут в гору, — Джош кивнул, оглядывая квартиру. — Мне здесь нравится.

— Я заказал еду, — Тайлер прошёл в кухню. — Ты любишь рис?

— Это Sigur Ros?

— Да, — Тайлер отвернулся. — Так как насчёт риса?

— Обожаю рис, — Джош улыбнулся, а Тайлер покраснел сильнее.

Они сели за стол. Заунывно блеял солист любимой группы Джоша, и Тайлер едва удержался, чтобы не спросить, что такого особенного он в них нашёл. Он начал лихорадочно вспоминать, о чём ещё можно поговорить. Вспомнил о том, что недавно гуглил.

— Как… твои родители? — он сосредоточенно перебирал рис вилкой.

— Хорошо.

— Как Джордан?

— Замечательно. А ты?

— А я?

— Ну да, как у тебя дела? — Джош встретился с ним глазами.

— Нормально, — Тайлер отвёл взгляд и потянулся за стаканом с водой.

Джош сделал то же самое. После мучительной паузы, он снова принялся за рис и с улыбкой сказал:

— Светские разговоры явно не наш конёк.

Тайлер прикусил губу. У него чуть не вырвалось «прости», но Джош опередил его.

— Видел бы ты моё лицо, когда я понял, что ты действительно зовёшь меня к себе.

— Неожиданно?

— Не то слово, — он сглотнул. — Я… польщён. Правда. Спасибо. Даже если мы будем весь вечер разговаривать о моём брате и его собаке, я всё равно буду считать это моим самым большим достижением в общении с тобой.

Тайлер смотрел на рис и думал о том, какой у него приятный бело-молочный оттенок.

— Я пригласил тебя, чтобы показать, что я не какой-то там дегенерат, кончающий только когда ему наподдают по заднице.

Джош перестал жевать. Тайлер прикрыл глаза: славно. Он мастерски умел вести беседу. Успокаивало только то, что Джош был тем, кто знаком с его задницей не понаслышке.

— Прости, — Джош снова принялся за еду.

— Это ты прости, я…

— Но правда?

— Что правда? — Тайлер не знал, куда смотреть.

— Ты кончаешь только, когда тебя отшлёпают?

— Нет, я могу кончить, даже когда… — он подвигал рукой вверх-вниз. — Боже, мы действительно об этом разговариваем, — пробормотал он.

— Прости, — Джош часто закивал. — Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, — он помолчал. — Как новая работа?

— После шлепков оргазм ярче, — нетерпеливо закончил Тайлер.

Джош задумался. Потом кивнул и продолжил есть. Тайлер обречённо вздохнул.

— Тебе правда интересно со мной общаться?

— Я думаю, что ты самый интересный человек, которого я знаю, — Джош улыбнулся, Тайлер нахмурился. — Нет, правда. Ты смелый. Это вдохновляет.

— Это так странно, — сказал он и замолчал.

— Что именно?

— Что два человека могут быть связаны так друг с другом.

— Почему нет? Мне кажется, у любого человека можно чему-нибудь научиться, и честно, я рад, что я тебя знаю, что мы общаемся.

— Не буду уточнять, чему именно я тебя научил, — Тайлер усмехнулся, а Джош коротко рассмеялся.

— Только хорошему, — блеснул улыбкой он.

Потом они ели мороженое из контейнера. Джош рассказал, что недавно встречался с Марком, и у него, казалось, всё хорошо. Потом они заговорили про фильмы, которые недавно посмотрели, про книги, которые недавно прочитали. Sigur Ros продолжал выть на заднем фоне, но спустя некоторое время, Тайлер понял, что эта музыка создавала особую атмосферу. Когда-нибудь, через десять лет, он вновь услышит эту песню, и вспомнит этот вечер, когда они общались, как старые друзья, и Тайлер смеялся и чувствовал себя… он чувствовал себя любимым. Эта мысль так отчётливо врезалась в его сознание, что он забыл о чём его спросил Джош.

— Хэй, всё нормально? — он внимательно смотрел на Тайлера.

— Да, я просто понял, что… мне нравится разговаривать с тобой.

— Я рад, — Джош опустил глаза. — Сходим как-нибудь в кино? Или погулять?

— Да, — эхом отозвался Тайлер.

— Так чем ты, говоришь, увлекаешься на досуге?

Тайлер вспыхнул, но потом понял, что имел в виду Джош.

— Я иногда пишу, но это не серьезно.

— Ещё играешь в Марио Карт?

— Было бы с кем.

Джош наклонил голову набок, как бы говоря: обижаешь.

— Ты хочешь сыграть? — Тайлер приподнял брови.

— Почему нет?

— Чёрт, я не знаю, в какой коробке лежат джойстики, но можно попробовать их найти.

Они нашли джойстики и два альбома со старыми фотками. Тайлер с удивлением обнаружил, что среди них было несколько, на которых он был вместе с Джошем.

— О боже мой, чем мы здесь занимаемся? — Тайлер вылупился на фотку. — Что это за поза? Что мы хотим этим сказать? — он засмеялся. — Я вообще не помню, чтобы это происходило в моей жизни.

— Я тоже, — Джош улыбнулся. — Но мне нравится. Весело.

Да, подумал Тайлер, разглядывая фотографии, уже тогда было заметно, что они были не просто друзья. Или это было его воображение, но ему нравилась мысль о том, что знакомство с Джошем, как тонкая красная нить, вплелась в его жизнь и продолжалось до сих пор, несмотря на годы и обстоятельства. Несмотря ни на что, Джош продолжал с ним общаться и даже считал интересным. Возможно ли, что так будет продолжаться долго? Тайлер покосился на него и подумал, что он будет стараться. Он будет стараться развивать их отношения, потому что такие, как Джош встречаются раз в столетие, и Тайлеру явно повезло, что он достался именно ему.

Они посмотрели фотки, сыграли в Марио Карт и доели рис. Было около часа ночи, когда Джош сказал, что ему пора домой. Тайлер не стал его удерживать.

Прощаясь у двери, Джош спросил:

— Что будет, если я поцелую тебя в щёку?

— Я подставлю другую, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Правда? Ты не против?

Вместо ответа, Тайлер потянулся и поцеловал его в уголок рта. Джош поднял на него глаза, посмотрел на его губы и поцеловал. Помедлив секунду, Тайлер ответил: он давно этим не занимался, и неожиданно это оказалось приятнее, чем он ожидал. Он обнял Джоша за плечи, и почувствовал как его ладони скользнули по спине. Спустя некоторое время, Джош отстранился от него.

— Это была не щека, — констатировал Тайлер.

— Прости, увлёкся, — скулы у Джоша порозовели.

— Мне понравилось, — ему действительно понравилось. — Можем как-нибудь повторить.

— Обязательно, — Джош чмокнул его в щёку. — Пока.

— Пока.

Тайлер закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и прикрыл глаза. Он простоял так несколько секунд, оглушённый произошедшим и не понимая, что делать дальше. Он сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Всё будет нормально, он разберётся. Он обязательно пригласит к себе Джоша ещё раз. Обязательно сходит с ним в кино и в парк. Обязательно подарит ему что-нибудь в знак признательности и любви. Например, билеты на концерт Sigur Ros, на который они пойдут вместе.

Тайлеру задумался: любви? Может быть.

На столе коротко завибрировал телефон: Джош прислал ему чёрное сердечко. Прикусив губу, Тайлер улыбнулся и отправил такое же чёрное сердечко в ответ.


End file.
